Will Oldham
Will Oldham (Louisville, Kentucky, 24 december 1970) is een Amerikaanse singer-songwriter, acteur en muzikant. Oldham heeft onder verschillende namen muziek opgenomen, waaronder Palace, Palace Brothers, Palace Music, Bonnie "Prince" Billy, en onder zijn eigen naam. Zijn muziek wordt gekenmerkt door zijn krakende, soms valse stem, maar altijd recht uit het hart. Hij werd in het verleden wel vergeleken met Neil Young en Leonard Cohen. Carrière Naast Ned en Paul Oldham speelt Will met een groot aantal wisselende artiesten. Jason Loewenstein van Sebadoh. Met David Pajo, van de invloedrijke band Slint, neemt hij There is No-One What Will Take Care of You op. Viva last blues werd geproduceerd door Shellac-voorman Steve Albini. Onder de naam The Sundowners nam Will Oldham samen met Smog een aantal singles op. Bonnie Billy wordt zeer gewaardeerd door andere artiesten. Zo heeft de inmiddels overleden zanger Johnny Cash het nummer 'I see a darkness" van Will Oldham gecoverd. Het pseudoniem Bonnie "Prince" Billy heeft volgens Oldham vele verwijzingen zoals onder andere naar Bonnie Prince Charlie en Billy the Kid, een crimineel uit de 19e eeuw. Oldham treedt slechts zeer zelden op als solo-artiest. Zijn meest recente samenwerking betreft die met Matt Sweeny (Zwan), met wie hij het album Superwolf heeft uitgebracht. Onder die naam hebben Oldham en Sweeny in de zomer van 2005 een tournee gemaakt, waarbij met concerten in Nijmegen, Amsterdam en op het Lowlandsfestival ook Nederland werd aangedaan. In 2006 bracht hij met Tortoise het album The Brave and the Bold uit. Samenwerking Will Oldham heeft met de volgende artiesten/bands samengewerkt: * Johnny Cash * Björk * Slint * PJ Harvey * Tortoise * David Pajo * Steve Albini * Alasdair Roberts (Appendix Out) * Jason Molina * Bill Callahan (Smog) * Joanna Newsom * Rian Murphy * The Renderers * Current 93 * Matt Sweeney * Sage Francis * Tindersticks * Tweaker * Silver Jews * The Anomoanon * Nicolai Dunger * Harem Scarem * Briana Corrigan * Wrinkle Neck Mules * Papa M * Brightblack Morninglight * Scout Niblett Discografie Will Oldham Albums *''Joya'' (1997) *''Western Music'' (1998) *''Guarapero/Lost Blues 2'' (2000) *''Seafarers Music '' (2004) Singles/ep's *''Patience/Take however long you want'' (1997) *''Black/Rich music'' (1998) *''Little Joya'' (1998) *''Ode Music'' (2000) *''All Most Heaven'' (2000) Discografie Palace Music Albums *''Viva Last Blues'' (1995) *''Arise Therefore'' (1996) Singles/ep's *''Ohio River Boat Song'' (1992) *''Come in/Trudy dies'' (1993) *''An Arrow Through the Bitch'' (1994) *''Horses/Stable Will'' (1994) *''O How I Enjoy the Light/Marriage'' (1994) *''West Palm Beach/Gulf Shores'' (1994) *''Gezundheit/Let the wires Ring'' (1995) *''The Mountain/(End of) Travelling'' (1995) *''Every Mother's Son/No More Rides'' (1996) *''For the Mekons Et Al/Stable Will'' (1996) *''Little Blue Eyes/The Spider Dude is Often There'' (1996) Discografie Palace Brothers Albums *''There is No-One What Will Take Care of You'' (1993) *''Days in the Wake'' (1994) Singles/ep's *''The Mountain'' (1995) Compilaties *''Lost Blues and Other Songs'' (1997) Discografie Palace Songs Singles/ep's *''Hope'' (1995) Discografie Bonnie Prince Billy Albums *''I See a Darkness'' (1999) *''Get on Jolly'' (2000) *''Ease Down the Road'' (2001) *''Master and Everyone'' (2003) *''Greatest Palace Music'' (2004) *''Superwolf'' (2005) *''Summer in the Southeast (live)'' (2005) *''The Brave and de Bold'' met Tortoise (2006) *''The Letting go'' (2006) *''Ask Forgiveness'' (2007) *''Lie Down in The Light'' (2008) *''Beware'' (2009) Singles/ep's *''Black Dissimulation'' (1998) *''Blue Lotus Feet'' (1998) *''Agnes, Queen of Sorrow'' (2004) *''No More Workhorse Blues'' (2004) *''Cursed Sleep'' (2006) *''Cold and Wet'' (2006) Filmografie * Matewan (1987) * Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure (1989) * Thousand Pieces of Gold (1991) * Elysian Fields (1993) * Radiation (1998) * Julien Donkey-Boy (1999) * Slitch (2003) * Junebug (2005) * Old Joy (2005) * The Guatemalan Handshake (2005) * The Land (2006) * Wendy and Lucy (2008) Externe links * Palace Records * Will Oldham * The Royal Stable Categorie:Amerikaans musicus Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Amerikaans acteur